The Creed
by AngelofScorn
Summary: An old order. New heroes. The quest of Olympus' hero gets ever more difficult as his path grows winding. With new allies and some old ones, forsaking his love but holding it close, he faces a threat the likes of the mythological world has never seen. Standing with his mentor and brother at the apex of their Brotherhood, he knows that Nothing is True and Everything is Permitted.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, it's been a long time since I've written anything on fanfiction and that's because I've found some level of success as a professional author. With that as a driving factor, I'm motivated to write more than ever so here I am with an updated style and new ideas to make this story and I hope anyone reading this will continue to support me.

To all my old followers who are reading this, sorry I haven't updated any of my old stories, but right now I find it easier to tackle new ideas. I may go back to the Twins of Justice and the Legion of Demigods one day and give them updates and continuations, but i apologize as today is not that day.

This story is conceptually based on multiple mythologies and takes heavy influences from the Assassin's Creed series as fans of the series will probably notice.

The story takes place post-The Last Olympian and assumes the Heroes of Olympus series has not happened. I find it most comfortable writing from that timeframe.

Without further ado,

I present to you, The Creed.

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person's POV**_

Lights flashed from billboards and large LED screens as cars jammed up the roads. On the streets beside them masses of people scrambled around, a haphazard mob seeking to return home or to satisfy their late night vices. As the towering buildings gazed down upon them, in the dead of night was when the city of Hong Kong was most alive.

Amidst the suffocating crowd, a group of four individuals made their way forward in a group. The teenagers looked around, on occasion stopping to pick up some food from a roadside stall with smiles plastered on their faces. The chilly autumn wind blew past them as they enjoyed what many of the businessmen around them would likely describe as the joys of their youth.

Their attention was caught as a wail was heard and they whipped around to see a small girl, probably no older than the age of five, on her knees crying on the roadside.

People took notice of her, but none made a move to help her as they continued on with their lives. This sight would continue until the first in their group, a bespectacled black haired boy, stepped forward, offering his hand to the girl.

A kind smile was stretched on his face and in Cantonese he asked the girl is she was lost. With that confirmed, he gestured to the others in his group to follow, a request which, with a shrug, they complied with without complaint. He would then lead the girl to the nearby police station where the next half hour would be spent waiting with the girl before her father arrived, tears of relief in his eyes.

The man embraced his daughter and the group of young men smiled, much like the officers watching the tearful reunion. The man, heavy with the happiness he felt, offered the young men a reward. The bespectacled one from before was quick to decline, simply stating he only did what was right.

The statement proved to be insufficient to quell the man, who insisted that there had to be some way he could repay them and the man looked over at his group, who all looked back with playful grins and he let out a sigh. He looked the man dead in the eyes, his dark brown irises boring into the man's black ones and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" _Pass the gift along_." He said in the dialect. " _The best way to repay kindness is with more kindness._ "

With their deed done, the group of young men bade their farewells to the reunited parent and child and continued their late night stroll around the city.

From food stall to street-side bazaars, the night continued along uneventfully, if one chose to ignore how one of the group 'accidentally' tripped a robber as he was making his escape.

A blip went off then.

A blip so soft it was impossible to hear in the midst of the shouts and screams and mindless chatter in the streets.

But the four heard it.

And their gazes hardened.

The bespectacled one turned into an alleyway, the others in tow, and removed his glasses as his eyes began to emit an ethereal cerulean glow.

Immediately the world around him changed, losing colour as it became a world of white and blue. His vision darted around, racing down the streets and into the houses as he saw families enjoying their meals, friends enjoying their karaoke and several houses where men and women engaged in acts he would rather not describe. As this continued, his gaze finally settled on what was as close as it got to a hole in the wall.

It was cast iron on the side of a concrete building. People would easily miss it were it not for the two burly men who stood on either side of it.

The glow left his eyes and he looked over to his companion, whose sea-green eyes dismissed a similar cerulean glow and they nodded to the two others with them.

Pulling his hood over his head, the young man felt as if shadows melded around him. His hood curved, a beak-like point forming over the front as his clothes began to morph. His leather jacket gave way to a flowing black cloak and metallic plates took form on the surface. He looked forward as his belt formed with all its attachments and he raced forward, his now similarly clad group several steps behind him.

He kicked off a wall and leap to the rooftops, running along the rim as the group made their way towards the door he had spotted.

Once in view, he raised his hand to his ear and a small glowing circle with symbols appeared, fading a split second after.

"These men are armed, not with conventional tools at that." He stated. "Our reports suggest that this sect of the order is in possession of part of the Green Armour. If the stories are true it is impervious to all forms of attack. Do not be reckless."

"Yes mentor." The reply came.

"Don't call me mentor, it makes me feel old."

With that he and his green-eyed teammate leapt off the rooftops, blades extending from beneath their wrists as they landed on top of the two men guarding the door, silencing them quickly as they ran their blades into the skulls of their victims.

"Kageshini."

One of the other two members, this one with a scarf running from his neck and a mask covering the lower half of his face stepped forward, placing his hand on the door.

His hand glowed green for a moment and he turned to the others.

"The doorway is clear."

"It's my turn then." The other one said as he held his hand out and the others scampered back just as he unleashed a burst of searing energy from his palm.

Clenching his smoking gauntlet, his mentor frowned at him.

"Drakontas, we are going to have a long talk about whether or not I'm going to let you hold on to Imhullu from now on."

With that the four charged their way into the building, the green eyed one now in the lead. It was not long before they found themselves confronted with several more men who quickly turned their guns at them, to which the young man raised a pen to. The men all flinched for a second, confused.

"The pen is mightier than the sword." He said. "Or gun, in this case."

With that he flipped the cap off the pen and it expanded into a rune-etched bronze blade. The men opened fire at him, but with a series of swift motions, a streak of water formed from the air and followed his blade, catching all the bullets in the path, leaving the team unharmed. As the guns began to click with their magazines emptied, a look of panic spread on the mens' faces.

"My turn."

With a swing of his blade, the water froze into shards of ice and flew towards the men, impaling them swiftly and rendering them dead in seconds.

"I don't think it counts when your pen actually is a sword." Drakontas said with a frown, Kageshini nodding behind him.

"It just seemed like a good line, okay?"

"I'm sure it worked out better in your seaweed-brain didn't it." The mentor said.

"Please don't place those two words together."

"Ah, right. Sorry about that, slipped my mind for a moment." The mentor replied. "Shall we gentlemen?"

With that the quartet continued to race through the base leaving a trail of death behind them. Like shadows they struck on enemy after the other, swiftly delivering their foes to the hands of Thanatos.

Their blaze of destruction only ground to a halt when they came to an open room where a middle-aged man sat on a velvet chair amidst hordes of goons.

He was clad in gleaming silver armour and by his side a woman stood, a spear in her grasp.

The mentor cursed under his breath.

"Both the Green armour AND Gae Bulg. The order has been busy indeed."

"Flattering Assassin, now you will taste their power first hand." The man stated coldly.

With that the hooded team sprang into action, Kageshini and Drakontas rushing for the henchmen as the two others headed for the leaders.

"Ready, Percy?"

"Why Allastar my dear friend, it might be a little late to ask."

Allastar rolled his eyes as he clasped his hand and lightning bolted forth, slamming his charged fist into the chest of the armoured adversary while Percy clashed blades against his assistant.

"You underestimate us, assassin." The lady stated as she thrusted Gae Bulg at Percy.

Deflecting her thrusts with his blade, Percy smirked.

"If we didn't do that we would probably have come fully armed." He said as he summoned forth a whip of water to strike at his opponent.

"You'll regret your arrogance, demigod."

"Come and make me, hag."

A very offended woman gritted her teeth as she charged back into battle.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"You got that right." Allastar replied as his lightning took the form of a hammer and smashed against his armoured enemy.

His opponent slammed the ground in front of him as he darted back, smashing two goons into the ground as they tried to attack him. With a swift motion, his palm glowed blue with energy and he lashed out a powerful burst of energy at his foe, who stepped forth from the smoke unharmed.

"Hmm… Legends are true then. Vanir magic didn't even scratch it."

"Would you like to surrender child?" the man taunted.

"Really man? I'm just getting started here."

He smashed his hammer into the armour with lightning charged in it, only for it to shatted as the man was pushed back. But before the man could laugh, the shards were linked by bolts of energy and with a swing, the whip struck down a dozen men before it settled on the handle, reformed as a blade.

"I'm sorry, were you surprised?" he asked as he unleashed another burst of energy at his opponent. "Mjolnir is a more versatile weapon than the myths make it out to be."

As Allastar faced off against the master of the order, Percy found himself being pushed back by his enemy. His foe was by no means stronger than him, but the piercing power of Gae bulg was, quite literally, legendary.

As water formed around him in protective streams, he turned to Allastar as Kageshini hopped over his head.

"Approval to summon weapon code A-01!"

He turned back and hopped aside as Gae Bulg destroyed the floor beneath him, his hand glowing as the angered woman attack him once more.

"Please?"

Allastar frowned as a charged palm of energy blasted his opponent into a nearby wall, knocking his helmet off.

"I'm a little busy."

Percy dodged another blow from Gae Bulg.

"I could really use it right now."

The ground in front of him cracked.

"Celestial bronze versus legendary weapon is not a fair fight."

He looked back at the lady who was braced to throw the spear at him. Energy was gathering in the weapon as it began to emit a golden glow.

"Bruh! I need more gear!"

Allastar smirked.

"I'm kidding, approval granted."

The glow in Percy's hand brightened.

"You're a jackass, you know that?"

With that a rod glowing with power formed in Percy's hand as he got into a similar stance as the lady before him.

"Prepare to die, kid."

"Sorry hag, but I got a spear for your spear."

"Shut the hell up!"

The lady threw an energized Gae bulg at Percy, who smirked as his weapon summon completed and he let it loose.

" **Gungnir**!"

The weapon burst forward, knocking Gae bulg aside, causing it to impale several of the goons before its energy exploded, blasting the woman into the wall behind her before returning to Percy's hand.

"I really should have opened with that." He said as he tapped the spear against his shoulder before letting it fade away.

As his battle came to a close, he saw Kageshini and Drakontas take out the last of the guards. He looked over to Allastar and sighed.

"You wanna start fighting seriously now? We're all pretty tired man."

The armoured man frowned.

"Fighting seriously?"

Allastar held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright. I just wanted to have a bit of fun with the fight, so sue me."

With that Gungnir formed in his free hand. As soon as his hand gripped the spear, his left eye began to glow with a prismatic golden energy. Power wafted off the young man in streams as he faced his opponent, who looked on in horror.

"Alright old man, it was fun while it lasted, but I really want to just take that armour and that spear home with the guys right now, so I'll wrap this up if you don't mind."

With a gesture of his sword, the pieces of the Green armour ripped themselves off their wearer and floated beside Allastar, leaving the master of the sect defenceless in the face of the four warriors.

"Well, bye now."

Blue energy engulfed the man and a white substance floated from his mouth before he collapsed onto the ground, life no longer in his body.

Allastar let his weapons dissipate before he turned to his team.

"Quickly. Categorize the weapons into the system and transport them out of here."

The team sprang into action and like Gungnir, Gae Bulg and the green armour both evaporated into energy, disappearing from the room.

"Our work here is done." Allastar said. "Lets go."

Kageshini and Drakontas burst forward, leaving only Allastar and a troubled looking Percy beside him.

"Still bugging you?"

Percy nodded.

"Well, it takes time." He said. "That was no small decision you had to make, I am glad that you were able to act at the very least."

Percy let out a muffled sigh.

"For now, commit yourself to the cause. We get stronger by the day." Allastar stated. "C'mon man, keep yourself on your feet. We work in the dark to serve the light."

Percy looked up.

"We are Assassins."

* * *

Thank you for reading.

I hope i successfully managed to create a good basis for what the story will feel like ahead and I will make efforts to update more consistently in the future.

Please Follow me if you like my work, favourite this story if you like it and leave a review if you have anything to say.

I hope you enjoy this story and any that may follow.

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy let out a sigh as he pulled his hood off, running his fingers through his messy black hair as he walked out from the transport hub. As cool as those things were, it was definitely warm in them and it was always a relief once a mission ended. He took a step to the side as the doors to the hub opened again, this time, letting through a 2 metre tall metal containment capsule on an automated trolley. He peeked through the glass panel on the front, scrutinizing the silver armour sealed within. Once he was satisfied, he waved his hand past a sensor and the trolley let out a blip.

He then continued down the corridors, he trolley now following behind him. Uniformed personnel strutted back and forth through the halls, busy with paperwork or carrying some form of logistics equipment. But in spite of their business, they all took the time to give a respectful nod or some form of acknowledgement to Percy as he walked past. Percy, of course, returned the gestures, though he would never admit that the respect stroked his ego quite pleasantly.

As he walked past one particular door, he heard the buzz of machinery inside suddenly go silent, followed by some haphazard crashing noises before a hispanic boy slightly younger than himself came tumbling out. He caught his footing quickly and opened his arms in welcome, a playful grin on his face.

"Percy! I see the mission was a success!" he chirped.

Percy, however, backed off slightly.

"Gloves! Leo, your gloves!"

Leo paused for a second and looked at his hands, each of which was clothed in an oil-covered glove. He blinked twice before nonchalantly ripping them off and tossing them back into the room resulting in an unceremonious crash and some questionable cat cries, but Percy decided not to question it.

"Better," he shrugged. "How you been buddy?"

As he said that he grasped Leo's hand in a solid handshake before they pulled close for a chest bump.

"So far so good, been working on a new arm-mounted flamethrower recently that makes use of Titan blood as a fuel. I think i've just about got the fuel mix proportions down!"

Percy frowned.

"Titan blood? Isn't that kind of, i don't know, dangerous?"

"Because of corruption and voices and all that? Yeah, it would be, but thanks to the distillation process the team here developed it purges and genetic material from the substance, so no Kronos whispering in your ear or anything."

"Uh…. If you're sure i guess."

"Don't worry about it, we got it covered."

Leo patted Percy on the back rather roughly, but before their conversation could continue, the trolley blipped with relative alarm, almost as if annoyed with the chatting demigods. Percy and Leo chuckled slightly at the sight.

"Guess i should get this thing to the vault for assessment." Percy said.

"A suit of armor this time was it?"

"Yeah, they called this one the 'Green Armor' even though it's silver. Either way, its supposedly impervious."

"How'd you guys pull it off the guy wearing it then?"

Percy smirked.

"The spear of Eden."

"The norse one?"

"Yeap, the one they called Gungnir. Allastar just levitated the armor off the guy and teleported off with it."

"Are you serious?" Leo laughed. "That sounds glorious. Wish i was there to see it."

His voice seemed to sink at the last sentence, prompting Percy to lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, your first action mission should be sometime soon. Allastar is probably just waiting for the right opening."

"I hope so."

"Anyway, i'll see you around."

"Yeah, catch you."

With their conversation concluded, Percy continued on his way. Following the signs would normally have worked wonders, but unfortunately nothing had been done about his dyslexia just yet. So after a few wrong turns and some sloppy footwork, he finally arrived at a large metal door with the sign 'Vault' hanging over it. He hit a button on the intercom on the side and waited for a couple seconds before someone picked up.

"Who is it?"

"Percy Jackson, authorization code 1808."

"Confirmed, what is your purpose?"

"Depositing a piece of Eden."

There was a short pause after he said that and he heard some chatter in the background before the doors began to whirr open.

"Please proceed, you know where to send the stuff."

"Thanks buddy."

Once the doors had opened enough, Percy strutted in with the armor in tow. The room behind the door was like a lab out of a sci-fi movie. Almost everything was a glossy white and most of the equipment handlers within were equipped with protective gloves and suits. In the centre of the circular room, though, was a series of monitors and control panels and the most stereotypical scientist figures you could imagine huddled over them, categorizing, researching or calculating things that Percy didn't even want to begin thinking about.

Ignoring most of the room, he brought the armor straight to a staff member in front of a large claw machine and keyed some information into a panel on the side. The staff member gestured for him to step back before the claw reached down and plucked the containment unit off the trolley and the room came to life. Panels started opening along the walls of the room, revealing rows upon rows of containment units lined up along the sides. To the far left he could see Gungnir sitting in its spot, the first piece Allastar had found for the order. The gauntlet Drakontas had used, Imhullu, was also several rows down. The claw then deposited the new addition to the far right before everything began to return to their original positions, leaving the room the same empty white void he had seen when he had walked in.

The staff member tapped vigorously at a keyboard for a few moments before he looked up, giving Percy a thumbs up and a smile. Percy nodded in acknowledgement, returning the gesture before he stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to leave.

As the vault doors clamped shut behind him, he let out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he had been holding. No matter what stage of his life he was in, rigid places like those just made him feel unsettled. He brushed the feeling aside quickly, though, and made a beeline for the elevators.

Once he entered, he hit the button for the twelfth level and took a deep breath as he slumped to the cabin wall and crossed his arms. He was feeling strangely unenergetic and he wasn't quite sure why, but the prospect of a warm shower seemed especially enticing at the moment.

A muted 'ding' sound was his signal to prop himself back up as the elevator doors opened to his destination, the residential level. He stared for a moment into the empty lounge, the sofas neatly aligned in the centre and along the sides, coffee tables flanking them and vending machines at every corner. It seemed quite lonely, but Percy knew that at this hour most of the residents were busy at work. There were several corridors leading to and from the lounge, most of them to the regular rooms. But as soon as he exited the elevator cabin he turned for the leftmost pathway, straight into the VIP lodging.

It seemed like a quaint little corridor, less than 30 rooms and less than 20 occupied, as opposed to the hundreds that lined the other rows. But the people these few rooms housed were considered the elite in the brotherhood, the few deserving of the rank Master Assassin.

Percy's room was towards the end, an arrangement made by Allastar especially for him. And he was grateful for it. The minute you walked in it was easy to understand why. Each VIP room had 2 levels within, one underground and one on ground level - the exposure being why they were reserved for the upper ranks. But unlike the others, the second deck of Percy's abode opened right onto the beachside. A view that Percy found himself staring at now that he had returned to his room.

It was a pleasant place, taking the appearance of a private beach lounge to those on the outside. In every corner sat a mist manipulator, demigod tech that was developed by the brotherhood to avert the eyes of curious mortals, and had thus far successfully led them to dismiss it.

He gazed out at the waves, watching as they lapped gently at the shore. Seagulls scampered about the shore, scavenging about for scraps left behind by beachgoers to fill their bellies. As he watched the ocean's surface, he couldn't help but wonder how his father was doing. Part of him wanted to speak with him now, but he knew better than to call upon him. He gazed to the side of the window, where a single shelf sat. Atop it were a few miscellaneous items, a broken minotaur horn, a single potted Moonlace and of course, a neatly ironed orange T-shirt hanging below the shelf on a hanger. The pattern was faded from years of wear, though through squinted eyes the words "Camp Half-Blood" were visible in block letters.

The sight of the shirt drew a sigh from Percy. Things had been changing so quickly since the end of the Titan war. One moment he had turned down Godhood, and the next he was part of the brotherhood. Knowing what he now knew, he feared for his friends. If left unchecked, he had no idea how many of them could be turned against him before he next saw them. With a fatal flaw like his, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle that situation. A glint from the drachmas on the shelf caught his eye and all of a sudden the fountain behind him looked like an excellent place to toss one.

He reached out for one, but before he could grasp it, a glowing rune appeared on his palm causing his hand to snap back. He took a moment to shake off the thoughts on his mind before bringing his hand to his ear, where a small magic circle formed.

"Perce." a voice called.

"Oh, Allastar." he replied. "What's up?"

"Could you report to my office? There's something I need to discuss with you. It's rather important we speak in person."

Percy frowned slightly.

It sounded serious.

"I'll be right over, give me a moment."

"See you then."

With that the circle dissipated and Percy immediately turned to the door, backtracking his steps all the way to the elevator and going down a few levels. He strutted swiftly through the busy halls until he came to a central room with large mahogany doors. He knocked and pushed the doors open, revealing a spacious office with shelves lined with books and a coffee table several feet in front of a large desk. It was the epitome of a formal environment. Or it would have been, if not for the multitude of anime posters that lined the walls and figurines in display cases in every corner. That and the fact that there were quite a few artifacts, all of which probably quite dangerous, lying about haphazardly. From behind the desk, a chair swiveled around revealing the bespectacled leader of their group. He fiddled around with an object in his hand as he faced Percy.

"Ah, nice. You're here!" he chirped. "How is Mr Valdez doing?"

"Oh, Leo said something about completing the next prototype for his Titan blood flamethrower. I told him it sounded a bit dangerous, but - wait a minute how did you know i spoke to Leo?"

The whole sentence came out so seamlessly it earned a chuckle from the mentor. In response, he held up the item he had been fiddling with moments before.

"I was testing out the Eye of Horus." he said, gesturing to the golden artifact. "I wanted to know the range of the vision it grants."

"And what did you find?" Percy asked, intrigued.

"Well, so far enough to tell you that your mom is doing well."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"But we're in Australia."

"Exactly."

"That's impressive!"

"I know, right?" Allastar exclaimed. "I can even see into the girl's changing rooms by the beach."

"For real?"

"Oh yes."

"You gotta let me have a go with that thing. I'll just bring it to my room for a couple days if you don't mind."

"Of course not! Just wash it before you return it. I wouldn't want to catalogue something sticky."

Both men burst into laughter, what semblance of pretense they had thrown to the wind entirely. Percy smiled to himself, relishing the liberation from his heavier thoughts. He never knew how, but Allastar always seemed to know how to help everyone unwind. Despite the pleasantness of the moment, though, Percy forced a more serious look back onto his face.

"So what did you call me here for?" He asked. "Couldn't just be to ask me about Leo's projects."

Allastar pursed his lips and intertwined his fingers, fidgeting with slight discomfort.

"You would be right." he said, taking a deep breath and avoiding the young half-blood's gaze. "But you may not like what I have to tell you."

Percy frowned, Allastar was being unusually tense.

"Why, what's going on?" he asked with concern plastered on his face.

Allastar continued to avoid his gaze, sighing.

"I'll cut right to the chase." he replied. "I need you to go back to Camp Half-Blood."

Percy's look of concern melted away and in its wake discontentment morphed into the forefront. He stared in disbelief at Allastar, who simply rubbed his temples and rose to his feet. He took several steps forward and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"I know the feelings are still sore Perce, but the fate of the world hangs in the balance."

"Oh great." Percy grumbled. "As if having to deal with one great prophecy looming over my head wasn't enough."

"Percy…"

"You know how much I suffered when Zeus and Hades were out for my head. I don't exactly want to be around for another one."

"It's exactly that." Allastar said solemnly. "I have my suspicions about the nature of the second great prophecy. And I fear that it may place your friends in danger."

The son of Poseidon's head snapped back at that statement..

"What do you mean?" he asked. "In danger of what?"

Allastar took a deep breath as he stood up, walking several steps towards his office window and looked out where he was offered a clear view of the activities taking place on every floor. He paced back and forth for a moment, biting his lip before he finally spoke.

"Percy. You know how everything changed after the incident?" he asked, not looking at Percy.

"The incident? You mean the Chest of Eden?"

Allastar nodded.

"I've explained to you how the Pithos of Elpis that Prometheus handed you during the climax of the Titan war was simply part of the piece of eden we call Pandora's box, right?"

"Yes, i remember that." Percy responded. "You said that it was opened during the events of the war, so none of the gods took notice to its opening."

"Indeed. And doing so activated the maps of Eden and changed the nature of the war between the Assassin and the Templar forever." Allastar mourned, staring at the Eye of Horus he held. "As you know, the race to the pieces of Eden is now more feverous than ever."

"And we now we wield them as extensions of ourselves yada yada, yes I know." Percy snapped. "What does that have to do with the prophecy?"

Allastar hesitated for a moment, but quickly composed himself, the look in his eyes deathly grim.

"The Templars seek the fall of Olympus, and everyone associated with it."

Percy looked like someone had just smacked him with a brick.

"What?"

Allastar shook his head.

"Recently some of our spies have informed me that the Templar are now aware of the Olympian's existence and blame them for the chaos that has shrouded humanity for the past millennia and seek to destroy them."

"Go on, that alone doesn't seem like a very Templar-like goal."

"Spot on." Allastar said with a snap of his fingers. "They want to destroy the Olympians and take their places as a new order of gods to lead humanity."

"Enslave humanity you mean?" Percy spat. "With their whole father of understanding bullshit."

"We can call it whatever we want, the facts remain the same. They wish for the end of Olympus, and i believe they may be collaborating with forces we have not yet identified, though i have my suspicions."

Percy clenched his fists as he strove to stay calm.

"If I were to make a guess, they'll try to turn whatever demigods they can and kill those who remain." he suggested.

Allastar nodded.

"We both know they've already started, now we know why." he stated. "We need to act on this before the tide turns against us."

Percy punched a wall and lowered his head, prompting Allastar to steal a glance and ensure his posters were intact before turning away again. He let out a frustrated grunt as memories of that night on the beach filled his mind, the night that led him to dedicate his service to the brotherhood.. It made him so angry, yet he knew without a doubt that Allastar wouldn't have asked if the stakes weren't dire.

He paced back and forth, throwing his head back and grunting before finally, he let out a defeated sigh and held his hands up in surrender.

"When do I leave?" he grumbled.

"In five days. There's a war council meeting on Olympus and the gods will be occupied. You can walk back in and no one should ask any questions until you're settled in."

"Alright then." Percy groaned. "I should go pack my things then."

With that said Percy turned to leave, his steps heavy and his posture slumped. He had barely gotten to the door when Allastar called out to him.

"One last thing." he said, reaching below his desk and pulling out a wristwatch before holding it out to Percy.

Percy who stared at it for a moment before his eyes widened. He recognized the craftsmanship at a glance and practically snatched it out of Allastar's grasp. He strapped it around his wrist, knowing exactly what to expect as he hit a button on the side, triggering plates of Celestial Bronze to spiral into existence before interlocking into a large circular shield.

The shield itself was ornately decorated with images he recognized as himself, five of them along the circle. One of him holding a lightning bolt and the next of him holding the golden fleece. Then one of him supporting the sky, of him in a maze and finally of him and a golden-eyed figure locked in combat.

Percy looked over to Allastar, who simply smiled.

"How?" he asked incredulously, the apprehension from before now gone. "And why?"

"Well, we feared some of the gods may too wish for Olympus' downfall, so i took the precaution of approaching a few i knew we could trust to discuss the situation." Allastar explained. "During our discussions I asked if there was something they'd like delivered to you and this is the result."

Percy smiled slightly at the story as he looked over his new shield, once again staring in awe at the details and designs on it.

"It may still be a few weeks away, Percy. But happy 18th birthday." Allastar said. "Tyson put a lot of work into it, so I hope you like it."

Percy hit a button and the shield reduced itself back to a wristwatch.

"I love it. Tell them i said thanks." Percy said with a smile.

"Tell them yourself when you see them again." Allastar replied.

"I guess I will."

Once again, though this time with a smile, Percy reached for the door and clasped the doorknob, prying it open. He had one foot out when his head cocked backwards.

"Hey Allastar?"

"Hm?" the man mumbled as he walked back to his desk.

"About the Eye of Horus…."

"I'll have someone send it to your room."

"Sweet."

And with that, Percy stepped out and shut the door behind him, leaving Allastar to snicker to himself as he stared at the artifact sitting in his palm.


End file.
